Pro Wrestling Nova
Pro Wrestling Nova (d/b/a PWN) is an American wrestling promotion based in Riverside California. It is a subsidiary of the Shiba Zaibatsu (ShibaZAI), a large multimedia company based out of Roppongi, Tokyo, Japan. PWN was founded in 2019 by Chris Slayton, who is also the company's sole owner. PWN holds a weekly televised show, live events and PPV's. They hold these primarily in North America, with their weekly shows being based out of arenas all over the country. At present PWN has a unique broadcast distrusting deal with both Amazon Prime with "Thursday Night Defiant" being selected to be the first Amazon Prime based wrestling product. History Pro Wrestling Nova started off originally as an idea of Chris Slayton as a small independent promotion to showcase the students of his wrestling school in Riverside California which he opened at the end of his in-ring career but these original plans were scrapped due to him instead choosing to focus on his other matters such as training his daughter Mulan (Independent rookie sensation "Miho Li") and other students. In February of 2019, Kimiko Shiba (the head of the sports division of the Shiba Zaibatsu) managed to obtain the rights and properties to the now defunct Universal Wrestling Corporation and was working on rights and properties Frontier Wrestling Alliance, once owned by Fratton Wrestling Enterprises, and Omega Wrestling Entertainment, formerly held by the Omega Sports Entertainment Group, in hopes of creating a new wrestling promotion using what active contracts remained from the previous organizations but realizing that she was out of her depth, reached out to the president of her zaibatsu at which point she was directed to Chris Slayton. What would eventually become "Pro Wrestling Nova" was kept firmly under wraps from February the tenth till April the twenty fifth when the company was made official at a press conference with Chris allowing very few people to even known what he was doing with those aware of the situation including his close friend Richard Vercetti who would eventually be named as the "Chief Operating Officer" of the new promotion. Seeking to do things a little bit differently than several of the other promotions out there, Chris and Kimiko were able to create a very impressive "proof of concept" package which they sent out to select multimedia companies with of all companies Amazon being the first to hint at an interest followed by the El Rey network with contracts for both media groups eventually being made with PWN's "Tuesday Night Titans" being the first weekly original sports based show to be on Amazon's "Prime" service and "Friday Night Fury" being sent to El Rey. From there Chris was able to build on his proof of concept and within days of getting the Amazon/El Rey deals, he had already recruited a number of people to fill various spots in his new company with an aim to have the company's first pay per view sometime in July or August at the very latest. However things changed in late August, early September when the initial launch of the company was pushed back due to certain contracts not being filled out in time and as such, President Slayton started making adjustments and fixing other things about his young company-slowly replacing the wrestlers and other talent that had originally agreed to be apart of the company with a larger, more varied talent roster including current Omega Wrestling Alliance superstars such as Stephanie Matsuda and Sweet Roxy along with current generation talent such as Wil Pierce, Miho Li, and Mickey Hawthorne among others. 'Divisions, Units, and Championships:' Like many other wrestling promotions, Pro Wrestling Nova is divided into three distinct divisions which are: # HEAVYWEIGHT: 230 pounds and up, this division covers any and all wrestlers in this weight range. # JUNIOR HEAVYWEIGHT: 100 through 225 pounds, this division is often referred to by many names such as the "Light Heavyweight" and "Cruiserweight" among other such titles but President Slayton-a former junior heavyweight himself-has often found the division to vary too much between promotions and as such he prefers to have it set at a permanent 225 as the top range for this division. # JOSHI: More commonly known in some companies as the "Women's", "Divas", and "Knockouts" division, President Slayton is very keen on the rise of women in professional wrestling with the rise of such companies like Joshi Extreme Takeover and Lethal Angels of Wrestling ''has given him reason to further expand on his ideas for PWN's own Joshi division, his own wife having wrestled for ''Super Japan Pro Wrestling's own "Hurricane Arts" Joshi promotion and relies on his wife's knowledge in this area. In Pro Wrestling Nova, the lines between the divisions are slightly blurred as President Slayton understands that sometimes the lines can and will be blurred because his main goal is that nothing is held back-if a member of the Joshi division thinks that she can challenge and beat someone for a Heavyweight title, then President Slayton will work to make it happen, however Joshi titles will only be defended against other Joshis to avoid any more problems that has happened in the past with Scott Mackleroy's 1998-1999 presidency of the Frontier Wrestling Alliance and making male wrestlers wrestle for women's titles for his own amusement being one of several prime examples as to why he does this. UNITS AKA FACTIONS ''will also play a big part in Pro Wrestling Nova as well but they will not be like they are everywhere else as President Slayton wishes and will borrow from the example set forth by Jacob Senn and Brian Daniels of ''Strong Style Wrestling in that it while PWN will have the possibility of two brands in the future (if the roster becomes that large that is), it will open up the promotion to a much wider range for potential feuds and matches. As such, Pro Wrestling Nova will have the following titles: # The PRO WRESTLING NOVA UNIFIED WORLD'S HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: '''The promotion's top prize, the Unified championship can be defended in any number of types of matches from the standard fare forward, it is also considered by many to be more of a "Legacy" belt due its unique connection to the Frontier Wrestling Alliance, Universal Wrestling Corporation, Omega Wrestling Entertainment, and the International Championship Wrestling Alliance promotions of the past. The first champion for the Unified title has yet to be decided. # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA NORTH AMERICAN OPENWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: '''Nicknamed the "Big Red Belt", the North American Openweight title is the standard North American/United States style championship but it can be defended in any kind of match. # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA INTERNATIONAL HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: '''Nicknamed the "Big White Belt", the International title is considered to be the Number Two championship in PWN. # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA WORLD'S TELEVISION CHAMPIONSHIP: '''The unofficial "third" title of PWN (from the opinion of COO Vercetti). ' # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA UNIVERSAL TAG TEAM CHAMPIONSHIPS: '''The official tag team championships of Pro Wrestling Nova, usually done in pairs but PWN will follow the "Mavericks Rule" (AKA The IRL "Freebird Rule") if a team has three members where any combination of the two out of the three may defend the belts on any given show. # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA GLOBAL JOSHI CHAMPIONSHIP: '''The official women's championship of Pro Wrestling Nova. the Global Joshi championship can only be won by female wrestlers or those of a similar nature. President Slayton has flatly stated that this title will be maintained with the same honor and dignity set forth by wrestlers such as Wendy Briese, April Song, Stephanie Matsuda, and the other such luminaries. # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA INTERNATIONAL JUNIOR HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP:' # The '''PRO WRESTLING NOVA INTERNET OPENWEIGHT CHAMPIONSHIP: '''The slightly more "modern" version of the beloved TV title, the Internet championship is considered by General Manager Tennyson as the spiritual successor to the late FWA NEVER Openweight title.